<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】just一篇没有名字的车 by jingzhehuiyouyuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155447">【带卡】just一篇没有名字的车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma'>jingzhehuiyouyuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有轻微的   强迫.束缚.失禁情节<br/>四战里带土最后成功施展了月之眼。卡卡西在月之眼里忘记了带土掉马，只记得带土还是以前的那个英雄。</p><p> </p><p>只想开车来着，没想到不知不觉走了一半无意义的铺垫剧情，。。这篇里的卡就是，认为幸福就是可以一个人永久的忏悔，都没有想过土会活着，他始终很习惯于接受失去，认为自己失去在乎的人是天经地义的，只要能安静的忏悔，思念就很幸福了。即使在他最隐秘的幻想里，最大尺度的表达也只是抱着土。而土就会很强硬的把爱施加给卡，践行爱是做出来的这个理论，但他自己其实也没有意识到这是因为爱。卡会因为超过了他的心理预期不停的拒绝挣扎，最后还是屈服在土的强硬里，在不真实的恍惚感里流泪，因为这样的幸福已经完完全全超过了预期。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】just一篇没有名字的车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带土走在熟悉的宇智波家族街道上。<br/>
天上高悬着的巨大的红月亮把带土的脸也映成诡异的红。<br/>
四下里都很安静，一个人也没有。带土的脚步声在这样的安静里格外明显。<br/>
月之眼计划成功了，带土为之努力多年的目标达成，同时也陷入了不知道接下来该做什么的迷茫，于是他决定进入每个人的梦里，看看他们的幸福都是什么样的，有没有什么参考价值。<br/>
不知道看过了多少人的梦，不外乎那些世俗的快乐，带土逐渐失去耐心，最后，他犹犹豫豫的，进入了旗木卡卡西的梦。<br/>
一进入这个梦，带土就发觉了梦里气氛的奇怪之处。按理说，这是人心里最幸福的时候的投影，带土本以为卡卡西的梦里会和其他人一样，充满着祥和欢快。可是很奇怪的，当他站稳环顾四周，发现他身处在空无一人的宇智波家族曾经居住的街道。<br/>
这太诡异了，卡卡西不是宇智波的人，为什么他的幸福会和这里有关？<br/>
带土带着满脑子疑问，在街道上走着，想找到卡卡西搞清楚这是怎么回事。<br/>
终于，走到自己幼年曾居住过的房子附近时，带土一眼就看见了卡卡西——他马上躲了起来，然后心安理得的藏在暗处近乎贪婪的肆意窥视着银发青年的一举一动。<br/>
这时的卡卡西看装束应该已经脱离了暗部，当上了七班的老师，在暗部时浑身的杀气已经消散了不少，眉宇间倒显出了不少温柔的意味。卡卡西不再那么痛苦了，看明白这点的带土心里却生起气来，几乎忍不住想跳出去出言讽刺他，幸好突然出现的鸣人把他的冲动压了下去。<br/>
带土耐着性子藏着，心里却有点自己也说不清的焦躁，什么啊，卡卡西空无一人的梦里居然出现了鸣人，难道他最幸福的时候是和鸣人待在一起？带土越想越气，但还是不知为什么一边深呼吸一边竖起耳朵听鸣人在说什么。<br/>
卡卡西从看见鸣人的一瞬间就开始笑眯眯的挥手了，两个人亲热的打完招呼，鸣人很得意的跟卡卡西炫耀着什么——带土离得有些远，费了很大劲儿才听明白，原来是鸣人升了上忍，这时候佐助和小樱也陆陆续续过来了，看打扮也都是上忍了。四个人其乐融融的聊起了天，卡卡西脸上的笑意即使只透过一只眼也清楚的传递到了带土这里。<br/>
带土撇了撇嘴，原来卡卡西的梦想，就是三个学生都很争气的成材了，老套，无趣。但，为什么是在这个地点？带土勉强打起精神继续偷窥。<br/>
没过多久，该说的都说的差不多了，三个学生和卡卡西告别离开了，于是这里就又只剩下了卡卡西一个人。<br/>
卡卡西抬头看了看天，红月亮照在他脸上。<br/>
身处梦中世界的青年丝毫没有觉察出不对，只是轻轻拉了拉面罩，调整了一下面罩确保自己的大半张脸都好好的隐藏了起来，然后慢慢沿着楼梯往带土的屋子走去。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西推开门，扫视着空荡荡的房间，微微眯起眼笑着说，带土，我来了哦。<br/>
一直跟在卡卡西身后的带土差点以为被发现了，心跳猛的加速，直到卡卡西走到自己的书桌前坐下来才明白过来他只是在自言自语。<br/>
带土本来以为卡卡西还会做些什么，但卡卡西居然就这么坐在书桌前，方才的笑意早就消失了，他一动不动的看着摆在上面的水门班合照，陷入了沉默。<br/>
月之眼的世界里没有白天黑夜之分，一切全随着梦中人的想法改变，而卡卡西自从凝望着合照陷入沉默，整个世界就仿佛完全静止了，从带土的角度看过去，卡卡西耷拉着脑袋看着照片的样子，既像一条淋了雨而狼狈不堪的狗，又像个本色出演哑剧的稻草人。<br/>
一开始带土还耐心的等着看卡卡西接下来准备做什么，到最后他终于反应过来，这就是卡卡西心里最幸福的结局了。<br/>
带土脑子里的问号简直要冲破头顶爆发出来——卡卡西，他到底在干嘛？神神道道的见了一面三个学生，然后坐在自己书桌前看照片，这就是他的幸福？骗鬼呢？没有亲人，没有朋友，没有爱人，一直看着照片不停的忏悔，这是卡卡西的幸福？卡卡西，大概是疯了。<br/>
全部的耐心都耗尽了，带土也懒得再去隐藏身形，不管卡卡西为什么会因为这种事幸福，他都只想毁掉卡卡西的幸福。<br/>
尽管大部分心神都沉浸在对故友的思念中，但银发上忍还是凭借敏锐直觉迅速察觉到了无声无息出现的人，或者说，因为身处在故友的屋子，他的感官要比平时更加敏锐。<br/>
一瞬间已经从椅子上站起来摆出忍者的进攻姿态，卡卡西的手迅速握住苦无，瞳孔在锁定住不速之客的一瞬间却忽然震动:“……带土！”<br/>
即使在梦里，卡卡西也不敢奢望再见到带土，同时也没有想过带土成年后会是什么样子，因此在见到带土的瞬间，卡卡西整个人都因为超出想象的画面而不由自主的颤抖起来。<br/>
带土在现身之后反而冷静了下来，走到卡卡西身边，伸手抚摸着书桌上被卡卡西刚才的大动作带倒的照片，手指划过画面里水门温柔而略带无奈的脸，少女灿烂的笑容，最后落定在银发小男孩带着面罩的脸颊边。<br/>
银发上忍终于反应了过来，面前的青年半张脸上都是可怖的疤痕，一双眼睛里隐隐的戾气让人心生不安，但即使和记忆里戴着护目镜的那个孩子是如此的不同，两个人的形象却还是在某一刻奇异的重合到了一起。<br/>
卡卡西呆呆的看着带土的脸，带土也饶有趣味的回望着卡卡西，卡卡西现在的反应就和四战中发现自己的真实身份时一样有趣，让他想要多欣赏一会。<br/>
这里是卡卡西的梦，因此出现的情景都是卡卡西隐秘的幻想，虽然卡卡西本人不清楚这一点，但潜意识里他会做出自己最想做的事情。<br/>
带土也说不上为什么想知道卡卡西接下来会怎么做，四战中他们各有立场，卡卡西用苦无剖开了他的心，那一刻带土心中的悲愤几乎压倒了他的信念，让他快要不顾理智的把卡卡西禁锢住，质问他如果多年来日日在慰灵碑前忏悔，为何这一刻却要背叛自己。<br/>
那时，带土克制住了自己，现在，带土心里想着，反正是在梦里，就让他看看，卡卡西心里到底是怎么想的。<br/>
下一刻，带土忽然身上一沉。<br/>
以他的沉着冷静也不由怔了一怔，条件反射的接住了青年结实而瘦削的身体——卡卡西抱住了他。<br/>
全乱了。一切都不对劲起来。带土本来以为卡卡西最多会眼泪汪汪的看着自己，不停向自己忏悔，最多最多，为自己答应过却没有做到的事情痛哭，可是卡卡西这一抱完全超过了他的想象，让带土也有些手足无措。<br/>
但接下来卡卡西就完全一动不动的定住了，久到带土满脑子乱糟糟的念头一个个都平息下来，慢慢感受到卡卡西轻微的呼吸，温热潮湿的扑在自己的颈边，并且惊讶并尴尬的发现自己的性器在缓缓抬头。<br/>
带土已经很久没有感受过尴尬这一情绪了，但好歹也是常年在阴谋诡计里打滚见过大场面的人，他迅速的接受了这个事实，反客为主的揽住卡卡西的肩膀。<br/>
在控制水影的很长一段时间里，带土经常扮成水影出席各种社交场合，位高权重难免遇到各种投怀送抱的美人，也不乏自荐枕席刺探机密者，带土已经学会了享受肉体的欢愉，在一个个美好的肉体上征伐时有那么些时候，他能够稍稍淡忘掉每天如影随形的痛苦。<br/>
所以这一刻，面对卡卡西的投怀送抱，虽然有些猝然，但带土还是马上调整好了心态，决定诚实的面对自己的欲望，手下触感柔韧的肌肉提醒着带土，卡卡西的身体其实非常对他口味。况且，这是在梦里，一个由带土创造的梦。<br/>
带土富有深意的开始在卡卡西的胳膊上揉捏，卡卡西一开始并没有什么反应，只是继续抱着带土，带土有些恼火于卡卡西的迟钝，想到卡卡西这样不解风情大概是因为从来没有经历过情事，又莫名的轻快起来，侧过头在卡卡西耳垂边呵出一口热气。<br/>
卡卡西猛的不自觉哆嗦了一下，带土眼看着绯红一瞬间染上了白净的耳垂，并极快的蔓延开，但更多的肌肤被面罩遮挡，这让他有些可惜的吹了声口哨，卡卡西有些察觉异样:“带土，你……”<br/>
他呆呆的把脸转向带土，仿佛想弄清楚带土的行为到底是什么意思，一贯无精打采的眼睛里流露出迟钝的困惑。<br/>
带土被这样的眼神看着，忽然觉得小腹里仿佛有什么滚烫的东西在蠢蠢欲动，他一时有些分不清自己到底是想亲吻那只眼睛还是狠狠的折磨眼睛的主人直到那只眼睛流出泪来，便索性什么也不想，忠实的臣服于自己的欲望，一手抵住卡卡西的后脑勺，倾身啃噬卡卡西的脖颈。卡卡西在震惊中完全丧失了行动能力，他从来没想过带土会对他做出这样的行为，下一秒脖颈上疼痛麻痒混杂的感觉让他不自觉挣扎起来，并试图弄清楚到底发生了什么。<br/>
卡卡西的动作并非用尽全力，加上他和带土体格上的差异，带土并不费力的就压制住了他的反抗，一边亲吻舔弄卡卡西肌肤的时候发出暧昧的声音，一边用闲着的那只手去寻找卡卡西的胸膛。卡卡西的绿马甲被带土用力撕开，紧接着带土的手已经灵活的伸入了内搭的紧身衣，突破衣服的封锁直接抚摸到卡卡西的肌肤。<br/>
“啊…”带土的手在卡卡西胸膛上游走着，卡卡西几乎是毫无反抗之力的软了下来，喉咙里发出低沉模糊的呻吟，整个人都依赖着带土的支撑才没有滑坐到地上。带土终于找到了目标，捏住卡卡西光滑胸膛上的小小凸起开始戏弄的揉搓。银发的青年忽然间整个人都哆嗦起来，嗓子里逼出来的呻吟也变了调，就像是通过乳头被带土控制了发声。带土的兴致也高昂起来，他一脚把书桌前的椅子踢走，顺势把卡卡西的上半身压在书桌上，把绿马甲整个扔远，并把紧身衣从下摆推上去，让卡卡西的上半身全都赤裸的暴露在空气里。<br/>
这个姿势让卡卡西回过了神，虽然不知道为什么带土会变成这样，但卡卡西本能的感到不安与羞耻，他不再依靠身体的自主反应，而是开始真正用力使自己摆脱面前的困境。但带土早就想到了卡卡西迟早会回过神反抗，于是早有防备的让木遁分别牵扯住了卡卡西的四肢，指尖在卡卡西的胸膛小腹间轻轻划动，看着他随着自己的指尖颤动，心情越来越好。<br/>
带土看着上半身躺在书桌上不停喘息的卡卡西，俯下身去靠近他的脸庞，卡卡西一边努力的和木遁较劲，一边问他:“这到底是怎么了，你为什么要这样……”<br/>
带土冷冷的笑了一声:“卡卡西，你喜欢这样吗？”<br/>
“不……当然不……快点放开我，不要闹了！”卡卡西的意识随着带土停下动作逐渐清醒，急于摆脱木遁，却不自觉的因为限于劣势的姿势而心虚。<br/>
流连在卡卡西乳头的手指稍一用力，把粉色的花蕾几乎捏成了薄薄的一片，向上慢慢提起，尖锐的疼痛让卡卡西忍不住皱眉:“带土不要……！”<br/>
带土松开手，被拉到变形的乳肉马上弹了回去，呈现出充血的暗红色，像成熟的果肉点缀在白净的胸膛上，果肉饱满诱人，于是带土愉快的把挺立的乳肉含进嘴里吮吸，一边还想着不知道会不会真的有汁液流出来，一边用舌尖拨弄乳肉。<br/>
带土如愿以偿的听到，卡卡西又发出了诱人的声音，由于过度的刺激甚至有点喘不上气。担心真的把卡卡西刺激到晕过去，就没办法接着玩了，于是带土好心放过了卡卡西的乳头，抬起头好整以暇的观察卡卡西的表情，窗外红月亮的光撒在卡卡西身上，给卡卡西白皙的身体染上了一层红晕，乳晕一圈被带土的唾液浸染的亮晶晶的，带土莫名的想到奶油蛋糕上点缀的红樱桃。<br/>
此刻卡卡西的胸膛剧烈起伏着，显示出卡卡西难以平静的状态，卡卡西几乎是强逼着自己克制住杂念，看着居高临下的带土，哑声问:“带土，真的是你吗？”<br/>
带土不出声，细致的看着卡卡西的脸和身体，卡卡西被他看的不自在，定定神接着问:“你…还活着，真是太好了……为什么现在才出现…？”<br/>
许久，无人回答，卡卡西犹豫着还是问:“你怎么会变成这样……？先放开我，有什么话我们慢慢说——”<br/>
带土猛的贴近卡卡西，四目相对，卡卡西一下子屏住了呼吸，带土眼里的戾气与嘲弄让他看起来极其陌生:“卡卡西，原来你这么喜欢我。”不等卡卡西回答，带土伸出一根指头抵住他的嘴唇，自顾自的冷笑:“这就是你想了很久的幸福生活吧，有亲爱的学生，没有后顾之忧，可以一直为你做过的事情忏悔，抱着你喜欢的人感受他活着的呼吸，是不是？”<br/>
“卡卡西，你真是个可怜虫……面对喜欢的人，你就只敢做到这一步？除了拥抱，接吻呢，抚摸呢……”带土观察着卡卡西的神色，“你不会从来没有上过床吧。”<br/>
卡卡西又是猛的一颤，可以看出来他从来没想过带土会说出这种话，以至于又开始用力挣扎，但木遁牢牢的控制住他的四肢，并吸收着他的查克拉，以至于卡卡西已经没有力气再去反抗什么。<br/>
带土缓缓露出一个笑容，在半张脸都是疤痕的脸上显得格外可怖:“卡卡西，我要操你了。”</p><p>红月亮照着屋子里的两个人。<br/>
带土有心折磨卡卡西，于是用极为缓慢的速度解开卡卡西的裤子，一点点扒下他身上的遮蔽，享受着卡卡西羞愤却无力阻止而绝望的心情:“喜欢被这么对待吗？”<br/>
“你疯了吗，带土？你知道你在说什么吗？”卡卡西心情复杂的看着带土，无法把记忆里的英雄和此刻这个可以称得上强奸犯的人画上等号，但心里的愧疚与痛苦又让他隐隐的盼望着被更狠的折磨，在背德的漩涡里永世沉沦。<br/>
“知道和不知道有什么区别呢。”带土毫不在意的微笑着，看着卡卡西逐渐完全失去衣物遮蔽的身体不习惯的暴露在空气里，被微凉的空气刺激着微微颤栗。<br/>
带土决定先让卡卡西放松下来，说不上为什么，他本来应该不管不顾的冲进卡卡西体内，用卡卡西最无法忍受的方式逼得他哭出声来，但看着卡卡西赤裸白皙的,有些可怜的微微颤栗的身体，带土的理智好像离开了他的身体，只有欲望，想看到卡卡西美好的肉体被情欲染成熟透的绯红的欲望，驱使着带土开始爱抚卡卡西的性感带。其实带土并不懂在床上怎么做才能讨好人，他一惯在情事里都是被讨好的一方，但面对明显毫无经验的卡卡西，不知怎么的他就忍不住屏住呼吸，开始学着把能让自己感到舒服的方法用在卡卡西身上。<br/>
卡卡西在这方面的确是毫无经验，以至于轻易的就被带土掌握了所有感官，只要一想到自己正赤身裸体的呈现在带土面前，任由带土操控，像带图的所有物一样随他动作，卡卡西的脸就忍不住红了起来，幸好有面罩挡着，不然就连最后的尊严也丧失了。但逐渐的，面罩也没办法掩盖他的情动了，就像果实逐渐成熟，卡卡西雪白的肌肤上渐渐的冒出细密的汗珠，被蒸熟了一般泛起红晕，而卡卡西一直紧闭的嘴里也开始忍不住流露出若有若无的呻吟。<br/>
带土的抚摸来到了卡卡西的下身，双手在卡卡西线条流畅优美的大腿上抚过，最后直奔目标，让木遁拉开卡卡西紧紧合上的双腿，这还是费了些力气的——卡卡西的双腿紧紧并拢，仿佛在用最后的力气维护住自己的尊严，不过最终还是败给了带土的决心，两条腿被木遁的枝条拉开，被迫露出从来没有被人看过的禁地。<br/>
带土半蹲下来，仔细的观察银发青年的下体，和发色一样的银色耻毛柔顺微卷，安静的覆盖住沉睡着的性器，虽然还没有勃起尺寸已经十分惊人，但现在看起来却是和卡卡西一样的温顺柔和。视线再向下，是紧紧闭合的浅色肉洞，因为月光照射不足而显得格外神秘，带土想要更仔细的观察到，于是让木遁调整了一下位置，把卡卡西托举着旋转了半圈，让卡卡西的下体直接面向窗户。<br/>
失去了书桌的支撑，卡卡西整个人都落入了木遁的掌控，同时木遁把卡卡西下半身抬高起来，意识到带土正在看着的地方是哪里，这让卡卡西涨红了脸剧烈的挣扎起来，带土马上伸手固定卡卡西的身体，低声威胁:“别乱动，不然我就把你这样放到村口让大家都来看到你现在的样子。”<br/>
——开玩笑！这个样子的卡卡西怎么可能让别人看到！但为了压制卡卡西的反抗，带土脸不红心不跳的张口就来，果然卡卡西马上安静了不少，只是还是压抑不住语气里的羞耻:“带土，求你了，别这样……”<br/>
带土充耳不闻的调整好卡卡西的姿势，聚精会神看向卡卡西的后穴，那里仿佛能感受到带土的目光，紧张的死死闭合着，僵硬的像石头一样，带土不禁有点好笑，随即伸出手想要揉一揉，指尖触到褶皱的瞬间卡卡西浑身剧烈震颤，把带土也吓了一跳。<br/>
“求你了，不要碰……”寂静的环境里卡卡西这么一声哭腔很明显的乞求一出现，带土仿佛全身的血液都冲到了性器上，一下子昂首挺胸的性器把带土自己都惊呆了，随即他忍不住咬牙切齿的瞪了一眼卡卡西，不过——带土很快收拾好了心情，反正，马上卡卡西就会付出代价的。<br/>
考虑到让卡卡西放松下来才好进一步动作，带土握住了卡卡西微微抬头的性器随意的撸动着，很显然没有经历过别人这种对待的阴茎受不了一点刺激，忠实的把快感传达给了主人，卡卡西喘着气，想要咽下时不时冒出的呻吟，但挺立的乳头暴露了他沉浸在性感里的事实。<br/>
带土仔细的判断着卡卡西的神情，并根据表情的变化改变着撸动的速度和力气，他不太擅长这种事，但对付堪称稚嫩的卡卡西还是足够老道了，很快，卡卡西就颤抖着不情愿的弓起腰在带土掌心射出白浊。<br/>
以为一切羞辱就到此为止了，卡卡西失神的喘息着，没有注意带土就着他射出的精液草草抹湿了后穴，将一根手指伸了进去。<br/>
刚刚发泄过的身体还放松着，因此很轻易的吞下了带土的食指，但从未接受过异物的后穴还是免不了觉得不适，卡卡西马上察觉到了带土的动作，只是一方面刚刚射精导致他无力抗拒，一方面超过想象的禁忌行为多少把他的反射弧拉长了一些:“带土，你在干什么？快点出去！”<br/>
带土没有理会卡卡西，只是专心的用手指在卡卡西的后穴里做着扩张，很快，感觉到卡卡西已经习惯了的手指又加上了中指，两根指头在卡卡西从未经受过开发的部位进进出出，陌生的感觉让卡卡西忍不住睁大了眼睛:“快点住手，不要再这样了……”<br/>
实在是听烦了卡卡西来来回回的几句话，带土一挥手，用木遁堵住了卡卡西的嘴巴，这样，在木遁和面罩的双重阻挡下，他就只能发出好听的呻吟声了。<br/>
手指继续增加着，带土心情大好的发觉卡卡西的后穴比他本人要诚实太多了，只要经过练习就很听话的可以接受带土给予的一切，并且会让卡卡西发出可爱的呻吟。<br/>
扩张的工作差不多达到目的，卡卡西仿佛预感到了可怕的事情就要发生，浑身都在用力抗拒着，带土皱着眉看他，最后还是决定帮卡卡西再放松一点，他努力回忆着之前的经验，手指在卡卡西的后穴里摸索着抽插，终于，顶到了某一点时卡卡西瞪大了一向半闭半合的眼睛，每每被玩弄那里都忍不住触电般抖动起来。<br/>
就是那里了。带土不打招呼的不停戳弄着那一个神奇的开关，卡卡西被木遁堵着嘴巴，只能发出呜呜的叫声，可怜的在带土的玩弄下又一次勃起了，眼角甚至流出了淡淡一缕眼泪。带土故意用毫不在意的眼神看着卡卡西，直到卡卡西不情愿的又一次射了出来，神情难堪而羞耻。<br/>
连续射了两次，加上被木遁吸走了全部的查克拉，卡卡西已经浑身无力，整个人软软的一点也用不上劲，全靠木遁的支撑，带土摆弄了他几下，确定卡卡西已经软的像一团棉花，可以由自己为所欲为，满意的撤掉了木遁，把卡卡西抱到床上准备开始好好享用大餐。<br/>
连续几次射空了之后一点力气也没有，被带土放到了床上后，卡卡西费劲的半睁开双眼，看着带土开始脱掉衣服，混沌的大脑艰难运行，意识到自己正躺在小时候的带土睡过的地方，忽然不知道又从哪来了点力气，仿佛不敢玷污了这里，挣扎着想爬起来。<br/>
下一秒，带土按着卡卡西的四肢把他又推回床上，冷哼一声:“一秒钟不注意你就又想逃跑，看来还是对你太心软了啊卡卡西。”<br/>
这一刻，他和卡卡西面对面看着对方，卡卡西眼里说不清是什么情绪，惭愧，痛苦，包容，羞耻，又或者都有，让带土莫名的焦躁起来，他不想思考这些，只想狠狠的操射卡卡西，让卡卡西的身体记住他，从心到身体都被他牢牢的侵占，即使在梦里也要把全部精力都用来对自己摇尾乞怜。<br/>
毫无征兆的，带土伸手拉下了卡卡西的面罩。<br/>
一张端正清秀的脸庞，脸颊还带着没有退却的红潮，唇角一粒小痣仿佛引人去吻。<br/>
于是带土深深地吻了上去。<br/>
然后顺着那粒痣吻上了卡卡西的唇。<br/>
仿佛是卡卡西又在推拒着说什么，又仿佛卡卡西因为缺氧而不得已张开了嘴，等带土回过神，他已经贪婪的喘着粗气，用自己的气息完全侵占了卡卡西的口腔。欲火几乎把带土的理智焚烧殆尽，他草草用卡卡西射出的精液在自己的阴茎上一涂，便就着刚刚给卡卡西做润滑时他分泌的体液冲进了卡卡西的后穴。<br/>
“啊……”两个人同时发出了感叹的低呼，随后带土还来不及仔细感受卡卡西体内的温度，便按耐不住的挺动起来。他的性器尺寸比卡卡西还要壮观，对从来没经受过这种事的卡卡西来说无异于酷刑，卡卡西浑身疼的直哆嗦，又没有力气推开带土，只能发出小狗一般又低又细的哭声，而后穴忍不住死死的裹着带土的阴茎，讨好的求饶，并为了减轻有些生热的摩擦带来的不适，乖觉的分泌出有助润滑的体液。<br/>
带土在痛快的抽插了一会后稍稍恢复了理智，发觉卡卡西痛到近乎痉挛，小腿肚上的肌肉都结成了块，有些慌乱的放慢了速度，带着自己没有觉察到的关切，开始调整角度帮助卡卡西得趣。<br/>
不知道是逐渐习惯了带土的性器，还是学会了在这种折磨下找到快感，反正，慢慢的卡卡西的呼吸终于恢复了正常，喘气声中也开始又能听到压抑的呻吟了。带土心里放轻松下来，终于开始毫无顾忌的享受卡卡西的肉体。<br/>
而卡卡西无力地挣扎着，看得出来已经用上了全部的力气，但对带土来说只是像不痛不痒的推搡，反而让他的欲望更盛，于是他稍稍调整了一下姿势，更深的进入卡卡西。<br/>
“不。。。”随着带土不停的抽插，卡卡西的呢喃里逐渐混入了难以察觉的情动，双腿被带土强行环在腰侧，每当带土抽插就战栗着抽搐，宛如被楔子钉死在墙上的蝴蝶。<br/>
鲜血混着鲜血，唾液混着唾液，汗水混着汗水。<br/>
一切都不是黑白分明的了，都在带土粗重喘息声和用力的撞击里被搅成混沌的一团。<br/>
带土掰着卡卡西的下巴强迫他回应自己，在卡卡西痛苦的眼神中深深地吻他，交换彼此的呼吸，带着恶意的笑问他:”卡卡西，我这样操你你爽了吗？”<br/>
卡卡西似乎打定主意要沉默到底，于是带土更用力的抽插，大汗淋漓的碰撞中卡卡西终于被逼出了带着哭腔的乞求:”带土，不要，不要了。”<br/>
“那就老实回答我，这样操你你爽吗？。。。爽不爽啊，说？”<br/>
卡卡西最终屈服在带土的逼问下，抽噎着捂住眼睛，似乎这样就能让这一切都被抹去，用极低的声音抽噎着说:“爽……好爽……”如果不是带土一直盯着卡卡西的嘴唇，可能都发觉不到卡卡西在说话，他不满意的狠狠掐了一把卡卡西熟透了一般挺立的乳头，一边警告性的又顶了顶卡卡西的肉穴:“大声点！”<br/>
“爽……呜呜……爽……”卡卡西被迫提高了音量，声音里的羞耻让带土心情大好，于是他按住卡卡西的腰，把卡卡西翻了过去，摆成狗爬的姿势。<br/>
这个姿势让早就放弃挣扎的卡卡西又开始羞耻的抗拒，带土啪的一声打在他白皙的臀上:“别动！操都操了这会装什么装啊？”<br/>
卡卡西呜咽着发出破碎的哀求:“带土，饶了我吧，我不行了。”<br/>
“这会说不行，还早着呢。”带土掐着卡卡西的腰，猛的顶进已经被艹到烂熟的肉洞。<br/>
“啊。。。！”卡卡西忍不住叫出声来，带土被这一声取悦到了一般，双手握住卡卡西的腰，又开始勇猛的驰骋。<br/>
带土忽然间来了灵感一般，一手扶着卡卡西的屁股，一手狠狠的打在弹性十足的臀瓣上，卡卡西猛然挣动，嗓子里憋出一声闷哼。带土用的力气不算小，白皙的臀瓣上瞬间泛起一片嫣红，手感绝佳，带土于是更肆无忌惮的拍打着卡卡西的屁股，卡卡西呜呜的叫着想逃开，但早被带土单手固定在原地，于是只能像待宰的羔羊般颤抖的等待着主人的临幸。<br/>
啪啪！<br/>
啪啪啪！<br/>
一连串的清脆响声勾起了卡卡西的羞耻心，在他的认知里只有犯了错的小孩子才会被大人这样惩罚，而他此刻正全身赤裸，被带土操了一遍又一遍，浑身上下都是带土精液的味道，他自己射出的精液早就稀薄的不成样子，浅色的耻毛被汗水和精液打湿，一绺一绺黏在一起，尺寸傲人的阴茎被迫挺立，却得不到安抚，可怜巴巴的随着带土的撞击抖动着。<br/>
——就像个无家可归的小狗被人收留后由于犯错而被迫接受惩罚。<br/>
带土把卡卡西的脸扳到面对自己，发现卡卡西已经陷入了恍惚，真的像小狗一样半吐着舌头，可怜兮兮的流着口水，随着自己的冲撞发出含义不明的呢喃，不知道为什么，带土忽然凑了过去，问他:“卡卡西，你在想什么？”<br/>
分明，这个时候的卡卡西什么也没有精力去想，于是卡卡西只是依旧半吐着舌头口水滴答任由带土欺负着，带土又不满意了，仿佛非要折腾出一个结果，狠狠的顶着卡卡西，逼着他非要说出点什么，卡卡西被快感折磨到几乎快要翻白眼，呼吸急促，终于好不容易含混的回答:“不要……不要离开我……”<br/>
带土心头大震，但脸上神色却全然没变，只是把腰又向前顶了顶，这个姿势似乎艹到了卡卡西最敏感的一点，卡卡西过电般颤栗着，双手再也撑不住身体，只能趴在地上，又害怕被带土打屁股，只能尽力把屁股抬起来让带土凌虐，卡卡西控制不住的呜咽让带土心情大好，于是他按住卡卡西的腰，专注的细细研磨着那处让卡卡西疯狂的开关，卡卡西呜呜咽咽的哆嗦着，说着什么，带土一开始没听清，凑近了仔细分辨，才听到卡卡西在说:“……放过我吧带土。”<br/>
带土于是伸手撸动卡卡西受人冷落的前面，然后猛的加快了抽插的频率，和卡卡西一起冲进一片空白的极致欢愉。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊啊。。。。”在卡卡西无法控制的叫声里，他的阴茎抽搐着流出淅淅沥沥的淡黄色尿液，鼠蹊部过电般时不时抽动一下。带土心满意足的站了起来，在他松开手的一瞬间，卡卡西像被玩坏的破布娃娃般倒回床上，嘴巴无意识的微微张开，唾液就这么流了出来。</p><p> </p><p>带土走在熟悉的宇智波家族街道上。<br/>
天上高悬着的巨大的红月亮把带土的脸也映成诡异的红。<br/>
四下里都很安静，一个人也没有。带土的脚步声在这样的安静里格外明显。</p><p> </p><p>月之眼的世界，好像确实很幸福。<br/>
带土这么想着，脚步声轻快起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>